RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Harry thought falling through the Veil of Death would end him. Unfortunately, Fate had other plans. Stuck in a new land, Harry strides to become the best Hunter in all of Remnant...if his friends don't drag him into insanity first.
1. 0 'promo trailers'

**RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL**

RWBY and Harry Potter Crossover

**An:** Hello, peoples! Back again with another story! Now, this is the story I've been stuck on for a while, and I really didn't know how to start it. So, I created 'trailers' of the team I'll be giving Harry in this fic with my other stories while I figure it all out.

As I said at the end of Black Ivy, this fic starts during the DOM incident in the _Order of the Phoenix_. Harry saves his Godfather from the Veil only for a Death Eater send a curse his way and trip into the Veil with Sirius. Sirius sacrifices his life to save Harry's and Harry winds up in Remnant about two years before the start of the RWBY cannon, right on the patio of the Schnee family.

This first chapter is all the trailers I wrote for the story and where they would fit in with the RWBY timeline. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or RWBY. J. K. Rowling and Monty Oum own them respectfully.

* * *

_Chapter 0- 'Promo Trailers'_

**Green Trailer**

**Somewhere in Remnant**

A group of about ten people and a dozen or so robots crowd around the center of a Schnee Dust Company warehouse, where a man of about thirty hangs from the rafters. His hair was a pure white, pale blue eyes, and wore dark colored clothes. He was glaring angrily at the group. The only light came from the full moon, which shown brightly through a large hole in the ceiling.

"Damon Schnee, owner and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company," the leader said haughtily. He stepped out from the shadows to reveal he was a Faunus. The leader wore a white shirt under a blue vest with an insignia of a wolf head over three claw marks, both a blood red color. The symbol of the terrorist group, White Fang.

The leader, Cervan Dawson, smirked darkly. His antlers glowing in the moonlight. "I take it your wondering why you're alive," he mused to Damon. "Well, it's simple. I want you to sign over your company to me." Damon's glared harder. "Aw, don't be like that. You see, I just want your company. Nothing more. I'd hate to have to see your family in an_ accident."_

That got a response. Damon fought against the restraints and growled, "Touch them you won't get anything!"

"Alas, I know," Cervan sighed. "I myself am a family man, and I hate breaking families apart, even _human families._" He sneered at the last part. "But if their safety means little to you I'm afraid I-"

A gunshot resounded around the warehouse, hitting one of the other White Fang members in the eye. The man couldn't even cry out in pain as the bullet went through his eye and entered his brain. He fell, and another member was hit in the chest, dead before he hit the floor.

The other members panicked and flee the warehouse, but not before three more shots resound and three more bodies fall. Cervan growled. "So much for the best," he muttered.

Damon, however, smirked. "You're late, kid," he called out.

"Hey, not my fault! I had to reassure your daughter that I'd bring you back alive," a voice said exasperated. The unknown person jumped from his place on the scaffolding and landed with a thud. He began walking towards the center of the building. "I swear she inherited your stubbornness. Took nearly a half hour to calm her down."

Damon chuckled. "Are you sure it was me she was worried about returning alive, or you?"

"Hard to tell," the voice said again. The person who had been speaking walked up into the moon's light. The person was about seventeen with messy black hair and piercing green eyes. He stood about 6'2 and wore a dark green shirt under a black jacket with a bright green lightning bolt insignia on the right sleeve, dark colored pants, and boots. His most notable features were the black wolf-like ears on his head, and the black tail sticking out from his tail bone. He was holding a bolt action sniper rifle.

Damon chuckled again. "Weiss is unique like that, Harry."

Harry James Potter grinned. "Yep. That she is. Now, just hang tight while I clear this place of the rats."

Cervan saw red. "A Faunus? Helping out the Schnee Dust Company? Ludicrous! Inconceivable!"

Harry turned his grin to Cervan. "Hey, man, if it's impossible, I'm usually the one proving it ain't. It's the one lot in life I actually enjoy doing."

"Thank God you don't have that ridiculous accent anymore or that sentence would've been unbearable," Damon muttered.

"I do miss my accent, though," Harry said offhandedly. "It drove Weiss mad." He grinned at the memory.

"Another thing my daughter and I have in common, a hatred of your old accent."

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Cervan shouted. "Droids! Kill them!" The robots activated and began starting up their weapons.

"Well, time to go to work," Harry said, pushing a button on the handle of the gun. He swung the gun around as it began to transform into a large claymore, just slightly longer than five feet and wider than a normal claymore, like someone had put two claymores together. The blade had several glyphs carved onto it. Closer to the hilt, the blade stretched outward then back down, making a diamond shape just above the beautifully designed hilt **(AN: Hope this makes since)**. The guard was in the likeness of a claw closing around the blade. The hilt had a personally made grip, so that only Harry could wield it.

"Let's go!" he shouted. With a feral grin on his face, he charged.

**(Play I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, Yang's theme song from RWBY)**

The first droid transformed its arms into rotating gatlings, but Harry proved to be faster as he brought his up in a diagonal slash, effectively destroying it. He turned on his feet and slashed at another that came up behind him and decapitated it. The droids began activating their blades and charged the black haired Faunus.

Harry smirked as he deflected one of the droids' arm blades. Quickly and effectively, he cut the offending droid's arm off. He cut the droid's upper body off as he began twist around, effectively cutting three more droids in half until his sword came to a stop halfway in one droid while one droid came up from the behind the droid he was dueling while another came up behind him.

Harry smirked again as he pressed another button on his sword's hilt. The sword morphed into a combination of a sword and gun. Harry pulled the trigger and shot the droid behind the droid in front on him. Using the recoil of the gun, he swung the blade in a perfect 180 degree slash, destroying the droid in front of him and halving the one behind him.

He grabbed the bolt of the gun and reloaded. He shot another droid in the head, using the recoil to flip over a droid behind him. He shot a droid in the leg, again using the recoil to twist in the air and destroy the two droids. He pushed another button on the hilt, and the blade collapsed back into its original form. He slashed through the two more droids in two before stopping.

**(End song I Burn)**

The warehouse was now graveyard silent. The rest of the droids were gone. A soft echo of footsteps reached Harry's now heightened sense of hearing. Cervan walked forward carrying twin battle axes on his shoulders. He glared at Harry.

"Why? Why is a Faunus helping out the Schnee Dust Company? They've never done anything for us? I want to know why," he demanded of Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know? I will tell you it's because I owe his daughter a debt, and I'd be damned if I don't pay it back."

Damon scoffed. Cervan wasn't satisfied, however. "You turn your back on the oppressions of our kind for the simple matter of a debt to be repaid?!"

"That's one reason," Harry said. "The other reason is because I want to."

Cervan roared as he charged Harry, battle axes poised for the kill.

Harry rolled his eyes as he charged as well, sparks flying as his sword was dragged across the concrete floor.

**(Play Turn It Up by Sonic Syndicate, Harry's theme song for this fanfic)**

As the two drew nearer to each other, Harry's sword began glowing bright red. Cervan brought down one of his axes, but Harry slashed at it with his sword, resulting in a loud explosion rocking the area as the blades met and the energy in Harry's sword was released.

Cervan growled as he threw his other axe in a downward sweep, only for Harry to completely deflect it with the guard of his sword. Cervan continued to use downward sweeps in an effort to hit Harry, but Harry proved the faster of the two despite a heavier weapon.

Harry gritted his teeth as Cervan continued his onslaught. "Is this all you can do?" he asked. "Because I'm sure you can do better. I wanna fight I can enjoy!"

"You wanna fight?!" Cervan shouted. He changed tactics on Harry. He began to spin violently. Harry had to end his assault and turn to dodging.

At one point, Harry jumped onto one of the large Dust containers in the warehouse. He scowled as he pushed a button situated on top of the hilt. A compartment opened up on the hilt to reveal his old Holly and Phoenix feather wand sitting in one of the slots in the compartment. He grabbed it and began gathering the Dust particles in the air. White Dust particles gathered around the tip of his wand. He smiled.

"Let's end this!" He held the wand up and shouted, "_Lumos Maximus!"_

A harsh, white light encompassed the area. Cervan cried out in pain as the light blinded him. As the light died down, he squinted in an effort to see, only to see Harry falling towards him with his blade over his left shoulder poised for a strike.

Cervan only had time to hold his axes up in defense. Harry slashed, destroying the axes and hitting him with the flat of the blade, knocking him out. Harry straightened himself and said, "Well…that was boring."

**(End Turn It Up)**

Harry sheathed his sword and walked back to Damon. He stopped in front of him and held up two fingers. "This makes the second time I've saved you," he said smirking.

Damon glared at him. "Just get me down!" he growled.

Harry rolled his eyes as he worked on the restraints. "You know? You really need to work on your people skills."

"I have perfect people skills, thank you very much," Damon said as Harry finally unlocked the restraints. He messaged his wrists and muttered, "This is why I distrust most Faunus."

"You're okay with me and the Faunus in the Animagus Corp. I set up for your company," Harry said.

Damon looked at Harry. "You're a special case, kid," he told the seventeen year old Faunus. "And you personally picked the Faunus in the Animagus Corp. I just distrust the ones that try and kill me."

"Harry! Father!"

They turned to see several men and women flooding into the warehouse. The person speaking was a girl about seventeen and a head and a half shorter than Harry. She had white hair that was tied in a side ponytail and the same pale blue eyes Damon had and a lopsided scar over her left eye. She wore a white 'combat skirt' with red accents and a black lace neckline, a pale blue jacket over that, and white, heeled wedge boots that go to her mid-calf. A rapier was strapped to her right side.

"Hey, Weiss! Here's your father, safe and sound just like I promised," Harry said smiling his trademarked lopsided smile.

The Schnee heiress nodded to him. "Thank you, Harry." She smiled slightly.

Weiss's mother and Damon's wife, Schone Schnee, came up to Damon and smiled. "Dear," she said as she hugged him close.

"Schone," he said and he hugged her back.

"Sir, Mr. Potter, sir," a Faunus in a white uniform with the Schnee Dust Company logo on the back said saluting Harry.

"Aides," Harry told him. The soldier did as told. "Report."

"Sir, we caught some members of the White Fang retreating. They're being detained right now. Your orders, sir?"

"Hand them over to the local authorities after you attempt to get some information from them as to why White Fang would be stupid enough to try and kidnap Mr. Schnee," he told the soldier.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier ran off.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Slave driver," she mumbled.

Harry gave her a sideways glance. "Hm? You say something, Weiss?" he asked innocently.

She backpedaled quickly. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she shouted, waving her hands in front of her face. She really didn't want to go through the 'training regimen' Harry put the Animagus Corp. through again.

Schone looked over to Weiss and Harry. "Weiss honey," she commented, "don't you have a concert to get to?"

Weiss paled. "Shit! I'm late!" She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off. "Damn-it, Harry James Potter! Because of all the excitement, you're gonna make me late! If I miss my chance to win this competition, I'm gonna fillet you with Myrtenaster!"

"Ow! Wait a minute, Weiss! OW! Hold on! Quit dragging me!" Harry shouted at her, only for his words to fall on death ears.

Damon and Schone laughed at the scene with some of the members of the Schnee Dust Company's Animagus Corp.

**End of Green Trailer**

**An: This takes place about three or four days before start of RWBY cannon. Harry being a Faunus will be explained when I start the actual story.**

* * *

**Black Trailer**

**Train in the middle of a forest**

Adam laughed loudly. _This _was what he lived for! The rush…the adrenaline. It had been a while since he'd been challenged like this.

The Spider Droid jumped into the air towards Adam. Adam smirked. "When the rose wilts," he muttered as the droid closed in. When it was within striking distance, he unsheathed Wilt and slashed the droid, and an explosion of aura rocked the area. The droid began to dissolve into dust under the fierceness of the attack. Leaves from the surrounding trees flew around the area in a fierce whirlwind. _Like rose petals in the wind,_ Adam mused as he sheathed Wilt.

"The petals scatter," Adam muttered, finishing out his little ritual of releasing his most powerful attack. He turned around and saw his partner, Blake Belladonna, waiting on the next car. He ran over to the end of the car he was on when he heard her say, "Goodbye."

His eyes widened behind his mask. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and cut the clamp holding the cars together. Acting fast, Adam jumped to the car Blake was on. Blake was in shock as Adam landed.

Adam turned to look at his partner. "Is there is a reason you decided to defect, Blake?" he asked.

Blake hesitated. "I-I can't take it anymore, Adam," she finally said. "I don't want to kill people. That isn't why I joined White Fang all those years ago. I refuse to be a part of that." She placed a hand on Gambol Shroud and said, "And if you try to stop me, I will fight back."

Adam looked at her for a moment. He shrugged and said, "Well, if you defect, the blame ends up falling to me. So, logic dictates that I either kill or join you."

Her grip on Gambol Shroud tightened. He smirked at her and said, "So…where to next…partner?"

Blake blinked. "You're not going to kill me?"

"Why? What would it accomplish? And besides, you're my partner. And I'm sure you're going to get into trouble if I don't come with ya. I might get another decent fight if I join you." He smirked at her.

She felt her cheeks heat up. She was about to say something when more droids appeared behind them. Adam smirked.

"See? I told you I'd get a good fight if I joined you," he said to her.

She glared at him. "Let's just get this over with," she mumbled falling into a fight stance.

Adam grinned. "Of course." He put a hand on Wilt while his trigger finger pressed against Blush's trigger.

**(Play No Reason by Sum 41, Adam's theme song for my crossover)**

Adam slashed a droid's head off and shot another a few times before sheathing Wilt. Blake was surrounded by droids as she did a couple of diagonal slashes and all the pieces of the droids fell to the ground. Adam threw a droid into the air with Wilt and proceeded to pepper it with bullet holes courtesy of Blush. He sheathed Wilt while Blake turned Gambol into its gun form. She attached the ribbon around her wrist to the trigger and swung Gambol around wide, ricocheting arcs, bullets flying around in tangent with her swings.

Adam just cut through three more droids when two Spider Droids appeared. The bull Faunus turned to Blake and said, "See? What did I tell you? Now, buy me some more time. Let's see if I can cut through two this time."

**(Stop No Reason)**

**End of Black Trailer**

**An: This takes place the same time as the original Black Trailer, which is either a couple of months or about a year or so before the beginning of the series.**

* * *

**Blue Trailer**

**Mistral Regional Tournament**

Isabella Vulpes fidgeted slightly. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. Her fox eyes twitched in anticipation.

Her opponent was male. He was wearing steel armor with a bird symbol on the breastplate. He had slicked back burnt orange hair and was carrying a wicked looking mace. Isabella herself was clutching the handle of her whip, Painbringer, tightly. The knuckles on her right hand were turning white.

"Let the match…Begin!"

**(Play Unbreakable by FireFlight, Isabella's theme song)**

"Heh, you're going down, Faunus," her opponent said smugly shouldering his mace. She scowled as she brought Painbringer and swung it with a resounding crack. The handle was designed to resemble a keyboard. The whip itself was a metallic cable with box-like devices with blades attached at random intervals.

"Bring it," she said falling into a fighting stance.

The boy smirked as he charged her. He brought his mace down on, which Isabella dodged by rolling to the right. She swung her whip horizontally, forcing her opponent to duck under it. She brought her hand down with a jerk, forcing the whip to follow. The whip let out a crack as it followed its new trajectory. The top most blades racked across the boy's armor, leaving long gashes. He jumped backwards, but Isabella anticipated it and brought her hand up, forcing the whip to turn again and follow her opponent.

This went on until she swung her whip and a blade racked across her opponent's face. He growled and swung his mace down at her. She grabbed a section of Painbringer and brought the whip and stopped the mace. Her opponent showed himself to have more strength as he pushed downward. He smirked condescendingly at her.

"I win, Mutt," he told her.

She smirked back at him. "You would think, wouldn't you, Winchester?" She clicked a key on her whip's handle and a bullet shot out of one of the box-like contraptions on Painbringer. The bullet grazed Winchester's face, who yelped and backed off. Isabella flipped backwards and cracked her whip. She charged Cardin and began swinging Painbringer in wide arcs, pressing keys on Painbringer's handle to shot the 'gun turrets' on Painbringer.

After a hard downward swing, she switched Painbringer into its lance form. She swung the blade tip at Cardin and slashed his armor clean off. She spun the lance around and tripped him then switched it back into whip form and brought it down to her side, a loud crack following.

**(End Unbreakable)**

The crowd roared in approval. Isabella grinned as the announcer exclaimed, "Cardin Winchester is down! The winner of this match is Isabellllllllllllla Vuples!" The crowd roared louder.

**After the tournament**

"Aw, come on, Izzy! It's not the end of the world!" Jenna Kennedy told her friend as they walked out of the coliseum.

"But I didn't even make it to the semi-finals!" Isabella protested.

"You had the unfortunate luck of facing Pyrrha, Iz! Ugh! I give up! You're impossible!" Jenna shouted.

"I wanted to beat her," Isabella mumbled. "I thought I had her this time."

"You know Pyrrha isn't the type to hold this against you, Izzy. Come on, I'll prove it to you." Jenna grabbed Isabella's arm and dragged her in a random direction.

"Hey, Jen! Where are we going?!" Isabella asked.

"To find Pyrrha!" Jenna said.

"She's probably swamped by reporters and fanboys," Isabella said. However, they stopped short when they heard Pyrrha's voice.

"Why? Why did you throw the match? I know for a fact you could've beaten me easily," Pyrrha asked.

"Why are you pressing this? I didn't throw the match. I just wasn't at my best tonight," another voice said. The two turned the corner and saw Pyrrha in her armor and the guy they remembered as guy she had beaten. He had black, unruly hair and flashing green eyes, much brighter than even Pyrrha's. He wore a black jacket, jeans, and boots. He had a black tail and wolf-like ears sticking up on top of his head. A large Claymore type sword was strapped to his back.

"Then why? Why were you not at your best?" Pyrrha questioned.

The mystery man smiled a sad, lopsided smile. "That, Nikos, is personal."

"I demand a rematch," she all but ordered him. "I refuse to accept that I beat you while you were not at your best."

He shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. You're going to be attending Beacon, right?" Pyrrha nodded. "Then we'll have our rematch there. See 'ya in a couple of weeks!" he said cheerily as he turned around and walked away.

"Potter!" Pyrrha shouted. He stopped. "I'll see you there!" she said. All Harry did to show her he heard was raise his hand at her and wave as he walked off.

Pyrrha huffed. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Jenna took this moment to drag her unwilling passenger towards Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Over here!" Jenna shouted waving her arm around.

Pyrrha turned towards them and smiled. "Jenna! Isabella!" she said waving at them.

Jenna came to a stop in front of Pyrrha and asked, "Who was that guy?" Jenna asked.

Pyrrha scowled. "That was Harry Potter. He's a ward of the Schnee family and a Faunus. He also created the Animagus Corp. of the Schnee Dust Company if you believe rumors."

Jenna whistled. "Sounds like a tough, badass cookie. I remember he had some rad moves during the tournament. That semblance to gather Dust from the air like that was impressive."

Pyrrha nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty good. Should've beaten me, but something else seemed to take his mind off our fight," she mumbled.

"Speaking of being beaten," Jenna drawled out. "Please tell Izzy she did great and to stop her moping about having the shitty luck of facing you."

Pyrrha looked at Isabella and smiled. "You did great, Izzy. You just overreached a few times, which led me to beat you. If you hadn't, I'm sure you would've won this tournament."

"Yeah, after you kicked my ass," Isabella muttered.

Pyrrha smiled. "You know? I think I heard Potter say something to one of his opponents. Potter had taken some crippling hits when his opponent told him he'd lost. Potter just smirked and said, 'Didn't you know? The hero's always gotta get his ass kicked before he can win.' So, you're still in the race."

"Maybe," Isabella said, giving her friends a small smile.

**End Blue Trailer**

**An: This takes place about two weeks before the start of the series.**

* * *

**Grey Trailer**

**Forever Fall**

Lilith "Lily" Nightingale stood in a clearing surrounding by several Ursi. The large bear-like Grimms closed in on her slowly; savoring in what they thought was an easy kill. Lily smirked.

"All you big 'ole boys against little 'ole me?" she asked condescendingly. She scoffed. "Well, you punks asked for it." She pulled out her large hunting knife, Grimm, and held it like a rapier. Grimm was about two and a half feet long and a dark black color with Grimm symbols on it. The handle was gold and had a sight on it.

Lily smoothed out her thick, heavy grey hunting jacket and said, "Let's get crazy!"

**(Play Angel of Darkness by Alex C. feat. Yasmin K., Lily's theme song)**

An Ursa charged her. It got within three feet of her when she struck. She jumped over the large Grimm and cut its head off. She landed and raced towards another. The Ursa brought up one of its claws to strike her, but Lily ducked under and cut its palm off. She rolled close to and cut one of its legs off. She jumped up and stabbed it in its jaw. Grimm's blade went through and entered the beast's brain, ultimately killing it.

She noticed several Grimm heading to a point in the woods and pulled Grimm out of the Ursa. She quickly turned Grimm into its bow form. The bow didn't have a string, but Lily channeled some Aura into Grimm, and a string appeared. She pulled a Dust arrow out of her quiver and notched an arrow. She aimed for the Ursa in front and shot it. The Dust arrow hit its mark and the Ursa's head exploded on contact. She notched arrow after arrow until the offending Ursi were decimated.

An Ursa charged her from behind. She turned and slashed its arm off with a downward stroke, and then cut its head. She spring boarded off the falling corpse and turned Grimm back into its hunting knife form. She cut off three more Ursi heads and turned Grimm into its bow form. She shot an explosive arrow at an oncoming Ursa. The arrow exploded on contact, turning the Ursa into mulch.

**(End Angel of Darkness)**

Lily sighed as she turned Grimm back into a hunting knife and walked out of the clearing back into the woods, right where the Ursi were trying to get to. There behind a tree was a little girl about six years old. She had cat ears on her head and her hair flowed around her head like a lion's mane.

"Hey, Maka, it's over," Lily said to the girl.

The looked up and asked, "Are you sure, Lily? Are they all gone?"

"Yep." Lily grinned at her and asked, "Not bad for a human, right?"

"You're not just a human, Lily," Maka said.

"Oh?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You're also the best big sister I could ask for!" Maka exclaimed.

Lily grinned again. "Wow, thanks, Maka." She looked around and said, "Let's get out of here before more Grimm show up."

Maka nodded as they walked back down the path that they had been traveling.

**End Grey Trailer**

**An: This takes place a week before the start of the RWBY cannon.**

* * *

**An: **Well, there you have all four trailers for my crossover! I do hope I got you guys hyped up enough to actually give this crossover a shot! I will be writing a One Piece fanfiction for the next few days as I don't know how I'm gonna stage the first interaction between Harry and the Schnee family just yet. Also, I'm not sure on the pairing for Harry. Should he be with Weiss? Ruby? Blake? One of my OCs? Yang? Nora? Or should I give him a harem (if I give him a harem, it will only be the girls in Team RWBY)? Read, review, and tell me what you think! 'Till next time!


	2. 1 A trip through the Veil

**RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL**

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling and Monty Oum own Harry Potter and RWBY respectively. **I** **DO NOT.**

* * *

_Chapter 1- A trip through the Veil_

"Sirius!" Harry shouted as he ran to his stunned Godfather, who was currently falling towards the Veil.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, trying to grab hold of the teen.

Harry dodged his attempts and raced towards Sirius. He wasn't about to lose him! He wouldn't lose another member of his family! Harry closed in on Sirius. With a shout he grabbed Sirius and pulled him away from the Veil. He stumbled slightly under his Godfather's weight.

He turned to try and fall away from the Veil when he heard someone scream out a curse. Harry couldn't dodge because of the closeness of the Death Eater and Sirius's weight weighing him down. He took the curse straight to the chest.

Harry cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. Remus ran to the duo in an effort to catch them, but he was too late. Harry, trying to keep his balance, tripped on a piece of rock that was sticking up slightly in front of the Veil. Harry and his Godfather began to fall into the Veil.

"Harry!" Remus shouted as Harry continued to fall.

But Harry didn't really hear it. All he heard was the murmuring of the Veil as he fell through it. He closed his eyes and thought, _Well, at least I can finally see my parents…and rest._

* * *

**?**

Harry opened his eyes and found himself floating in a white void. He heard a very distinct whooshing sound, but couldn't make out what it was. He looked around and saw clouds floating by him. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"I don't know, but this place needs a new interior decorator," a familiar voice said.

Harry spun around and saw Sirius smirking at him.

"Sirius!" he shouted and wrapped his arms around his Godfather…only for them to fall through him like he was a ghost.

"Sorry, Pup," Sirius said, "but I'm not really here."

"Wha-?"

"You're being pulled somewhere else than me," Sirius explained, which just made Harry even more confused than he already was. "I'm not sure why, but I guess you're not supposed to die yet."

"Padfoot, what are you-?"

"The least I can do," Sirius interrupted pulling out his wand, "is pass on my knowledge to you."

"Huh?!"

"I'm as good as dead anyway," Sirius said. "I don't know where you're going, but you'll need more spells than you've got in your arsenal. This spell will transfer all my magical knowledge to you, including my Animagus form, as to do so is just a memory in of itself. I won't be using any of it anymore." He chuckled sadly.

"Padfoot! What are you saying?!" Harry shouted. "I don't understand! How can I still be alive?! I fell through the Veil with you! I'm supposed to be dead!"

Sirius shrugged. "I thought that too, but Cloak and Dagger said that's not the case for you."

"Cloak and Dagger?"

Sirius grinned. "Death, of course." Harry paled. Sirius laughed at him. "No lie. He's actually a nice bloke, even if he won't take off that weird skull mask of his." Sirius tilted his head to the side before saying, "Well, Cloak and Dagger's telling me to hurry up so, let's finish this up."

"No! Sirius, wai-"

"_Cognitio translattonem!"_ Sirius shouted. A bright light surrounded Harry as Harry's mind was flooded with spells, enchantments, runes, and curses. He also felt a presence in his mind. A large black Grim growled at him. Padfoot, he recognized.

"There!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm sorry I won't be able to join you, but as long as you're alive, you mother won't kill me." Sirius grinned widely. "I'll tell 'em you miss them and all that. Do me a favor, Prongslet, and give everyone living where you're going the 'ole Marauder's welcome!"

"Sirius, wait!"

"Goodbye…pup."

"SIRIUS!" Harry roared as Sirius vanished. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, but suddenly, he cried out in unspeakable agony.

The pain was centered on his forehead, right at his scar. Blood flowed freely from his scar as a blood chortling scream echoed in the blankness. Harry was crying out in pain as the soul piece of Voldemort tried its best to stay inside its unwilling host. However, the struggle proved futile as it was ripped out of Harry's scar, but not before it zapped most of Harry's magic energy, leaving Harry with just enough to be called a wizard.

As Harry felt the pain subside, he began to hear the whooshing sound grow louder, and louder, until he realized he was falling from a _very, very _high altitude.

"SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" he screamed as he sped towards the ground.

* * *

"Hm, it seems I forgot about the Horcrux inside the brat's scar," a figure with a white skull mask said as he watched Harry fall. He had very pale skin, shoulder length black hair, and a unique looking symbol on his shoulder.

"Didn't expect it to take the brat's magic, though," he mused. "Possibly enough to allow him to do some minor spells, but nothing too complex or requires a lot of magic." He looked at Harry a moment more before asking himself, "Should I help him?" He shook his head and said, "Nah, he'll be fine. Well, time to find that damn soul fragment. Dust, make yourself useful."

* * *

**Schnee family manor, somewhere in the countryside of Vale**

Weiss Schnee sighed as she sat down on the patio of her family's manor. She was bored. That's all she ever was here. Even the private tutors her father had hired were starting to sound repetitive. Fifteen years of nothing but boredom; Weiss was sure two more years of it would kill her. She wished something would exciting would happen just to break this all-suffocating boredom.

A voice broke her out of her boredom. She looked around to identify it, but no one was around. Her parents were in her father's study discussing their finances, and none of the servants were around her. The voice began to grow louder and she could make out someone cursing loudly. She located the voice and looked up. Her eyes widened as a body landed on the patio with a loud crash and a resounding ***CRACK***. She covered her eyes as dust flew around freely.

When the dust cleared enough for her to look, she crept closer to the small crater. As she neared the edge, she gasped at what she saw. A boy about her age was lying face down in the crater! She jumped into the crater and landed by the boy's side.

"Hey! Are you okay?! Speak to me!" she asked loudly. She shook him gently, so is not to agitate his wounds further.

He groaned weakly. She let out the breath she was holding. At least he was still alive. _Not for long if you don't get him to a hospital,_ a part of her mind said. She nodded at the logic and said, "Hold on! I'll get you out of this hole!"

She began to try and lift him, but she began to notice blood pooling around him. Eyes wide, she quickly, but carefully, turned him around to look at his chest. Her blood ran cold. Large, horrid, wicked looking gashes crisscrossed all over his chest and stomach. A scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt was bleeding profusely. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and his skin was pale and cold to the touch.

"Weiss! Weiss, honey, where are you?!" her mother, Schone Schnee, shouted as she ran onto the patio and saw the crater.

Weiss was frozen until her father shouted, "Weiss! Weiss, are you there?! Are you okay?!" Even if he was mad all the time with Faunus attacking his company, his family's safety always came first. If his daughter was harmed, he would never forgive himself.

She turned her head and shouted, "Help! Mom! Dad! Someone needs help!"

That got them running towards the crater. They reached the edge of the crater and both paled at the boy in Weiss's arms. Schone placed a hand to her mouth in horror as Damon, Weiss's father, jumped into the crater with his daughter.

"What happened?!" Damon demanded.

"I-I don't know," Weiss said her voice breaking. "I was on the patio when I heard a voice screaming. I looked up and saw this guy fall from the sky!"

Damon checked the boy's pulse. "His blood pressures dropping. Stand back, Weiss." She did as she was told. Damon picked the boy's body carefully. The boy cried out in pain, but Damon ignored it. He climbed out of the crater and said, "Schone, call a doctor. Weiss, fetch Micos. She has nursing experience. I'm taking him to the first guest bedroom."

"Yes, dear/Yes, Father," the Schnee females said and ran off to do their respective duties. Damon ran through the house, with the kid's blood soaking his shirt. He kicked the door of the first guest bedroom open and placed the boy down on the bed. His eyes were closed now, and his breathing was becoming more sporadic.

Weiss ran in a moment later with a female servant with blonde hair and her mother. "Here's Micos, Father."

"The hospital is sending an ambulance. It will be here about ten minutes," Schone said.

Damon nodded as Micos gasped at the boy's condition. "Micos, do what you can to stabilize him," Damon said.

"Y-yes, sir," she said. She walked over to the boy and activated her Aura to see what all was wrong was with him. She gasped loudly.

"I don't know what all is wrong with him, but the gashes seem to be Aura based or something similar. The scar on his forehead has remnants of a dark presence in it. He has several broken bones and several fractures. His spine seems to be intact, thank God. But what's weird is that his Aura is being suppressed."

"Suppressed?" Damon asked.

"Can you release it?" Schone asked.

"I'm not sure on the suppression, Mr. Schnee," Micos explained, "but I can unlock his Aura. It might help him heal."

She began murmuring softly. A thin green glow emanated from the boy. Micos quit chanting and the scar on his head closed instantly. That was the only good part of it, because her patient began to jerk and twist in pain as he screamed out in agony.

Unbeknownst to the group, Padfoot had been trying his damnedest to save Harry from Death's clutches, again. His last master had very strict instructions on keeping his new master alive for as long as he was meant to be alive. However, the dark curse wasn't one to be trifled with. Just when Padfoot was about to throw in the towel, he felt something from within Harry begin to rise. Padfoot grinned as he latched onto the power as it burst forward. He would save his new master yet…even if meant changing his appearance slightly.

The Schnee family and Micos jumped back when Harry began screaming again. "Hold him down!" Micos ordered.

Damon and Schone ran forward and grabbed Harry's flailing limbs. They tried holding him down, but Harry put up a good fight. A dark, wispy aura evaporated away from his wounds as his Aura healed some of his injuries and did something that shocked all who were in the room.

Harry's ears vanished and two, black, wolf-like ears took their place, orienting themselves on top of his head. His canines sharpened slightly. A black, wolf-like tail sprouted from his tailbone. He opened his eyes and Weiss saw he had brilliant green eyes, so brilliant she thought she would die if she looked at them for too long. However, she clearly saw the blinding pain in them.

Finally, Harry calmed down. He took a deep breath and collapsed on the bed. His wounds were still critical, but they weren't gushing blood like a moment ago. Deep inside Harry's mind, Padfoot sighed tiredly. His new master best be worth the trouble he had to endure to save him. Padfoot closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Outside of Harry's mind, the Schnee family and Micos were shocked to silence. Weiss shook her head and tried to break it. "W-what just happened?" Weiss asked.

"I-I-I…I don't know," Micos said faintly. "N-nothing has ever happened to me before."

"Do you think his Aura had something to do with the transformation?" Schone asked. "I mean, he was pretty human before you unlocked his Aura. It has to have something to do with it."

Damon sighed. This was just one headache after another. "It's possible," Damon said. "But, I'm not an expert."

Sirens rang outside. Damon sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**An: **There's chapter one. I hope this answers the question as to how Harry became a Faunus. I also hope you all enjoyed the cameo of Death from Darksiders II! Just to point out again, Harry is still a wizard. He just can't use any high level spells, like say, anything over third year? But also, as you saw in my 'Green Trailer,' Harry is able to replicate spells with Dust. So, don't start flaming me over him losing most of his magic energy. The next chapter I write will take place just after the 'White Trailer' of the RWBY cannon, which I'm making two to three days before the start of the cannon.

I'd also like to take a moment and answer **Hazzamo's** question: I could write a story like you specified but I have a question for you as well….Where's the fun in it? We all know Harry's okay with a sword (Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk) and his best subject is DADA. However, THIS IS FANFICTION. I'm not trying to be mean, friend, but it's just makes it more interesting when you give Harry something new to take to the table. Besides, this is essential to my plot. But to truly answer your question: no. It's not too much to ask. It's just some people's minds work alike, is all.

'Till next time!


	3. 2 Two years later

**RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or RWBY.

* * *

_Chapter 2- Two years later_

**Concert Hall, somewhere in Vale**

"Now, for our last competitor, Miss Weiss Schnee."

Weiss sighed as she walked out onto the stage. A piano started to play a soft melodic tone. After all the excitement with her father being kidnapped nearly made her late for this competition. She blamed Harry for that (she always did).

She sighed again as the song reached a certain point, signaling her to start singing. She took a silent, deep breath and began:

_Mirror, Tell me Something,_

_Tell me who's the Loneliest…Of All…_

As she began to sing, her mind was elsewhere. Namely her time at White Castle, fighting that large suit of armor.

* * *

**Back Stage with Harry**

Harry was leaning against the wall silently watching Weiss sing. She had a beautiful singing voice. Unlike her tone-deaf sister.

As Harry watched her, his mind went back to the first time he saw Weiss. It wasn't the best of introductions, what with him still being dizzy from blood loss, drugged, and freaking out over being a Faunus.

But despite the prejudice and out right hate, Harry was surprisingly okay with it. He summarized being subjugated to similar incidences back in Britain did really well in hardening his skin. It did help that Damon, Weiss's father, came up with a half-way decent excuse for Harry (not that the young mage ever wanted one).

He sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly mane of black hair, causing his wolf ears to twitch slightly. He tried to glare up at them. The ears were the most annoying part of his transformation. Not because they weren't cool. They were! Just that Weiss and her sister Winter _loved_ to scratch him behind said ears, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. How the hell does that work, anyways?! He still couldn't answer that question.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard cheering. He turned and saw Weiss curtsey as the curtains closed. He smiled as Weiss walked towards him with a smirk on her face.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" he asked smirking back at her.

"How'd I do?"

"How should I know? I'm not in the audience."

"You were still watching me sing."

"Which was excellent, but as I wasn't in the audience, I can't give you an answer on how you did."

"Jerk."

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And now for the winner…Ms. Weiss Schnee!" the announcer called out, causing the crowd to break out in applause.

Harry grinned at the Schnee heiress. "Okay…You did _great,_" he told her.

She glared at him, but she gave him a wide smile as she walked back onto the stage, her head held high and an arrogant air about her.

Harry chuckled. Even as much as she tried not to play the pretty little heiress…she was really good at playing the part.

* * *

**The next day, Schnee family manor, somewhere in the countryside of Vale.**

Weiss was sleeping contently. She got home after the concert and immediately went to sleep. She was dreaming of a future where she was a great Huntress, not once worrying about her family's company or reputation. The dream also consisted of Harry kissing her and about to go further when…

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

She heard a loud ringing in her ear and fell off the bed in a heap screaming. She groaned as she looked up to see Harry smirking at her with a whistle in his hand.

"HARRY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" she screamed.

"Rise and shine, Snow White!" he said to her. "Time to start your training!"

Weiss's eye twitched at the 'Snow White' comment. He always called her that. However, she paled when he said 'training.'

"Wha-what do you mean training?! You said I didn't have to because we leave for Beacon in two days now!" she demanded.

"Well…yeah. I did say that. But," he said, putting emphasis on the 'but,' "did you think I didn't hear you last night at the warehouse?" He smirked down at her.

She paled further as Harry clapped his hands together. "Right then! It's four o'clock now, so we have two hours to train! Get dressed and meet me outside, pronto!"

He turned on his heel and walked out of the house. She sighed in defeat. Damn-it. Her and her big mouth. Now she had to deal with the drill Sargent from hell.

Great.

* * *

"Come on, Weiss! Just two more miles!" Harry encouraged.

Weiss was panting loudly as sweat rolled off her. They had been running through the woods around the manor for what felt like _hours_! And the sad part, at least in Weiss's case? This was just the beginning.

* * *

"Weiss! Your stance is too wide!" Harry shouted as he slashed down with his sword, Hunter's Moon.

Weiss dodged to the side and rushed him, poised for a thrust with her rapier, Mrytenaster. She thrust forward, but Harry flooded his body with Lightning Dust and appeared behind her. He slammed Hunter's Moon's pommel into Weiss's back.

She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. Harry looked at her in disappointment. "Your reaction time is slow, Weiss. You need to be more agile in combat. And no, agility is not the same as speed."

* * *

By the end of it, Weiss felt like crying. Like every other time she went through Harry's training, she was tired, sweaty, and sore. She of course knew why he was so tough when training, but did he really have to include her every time she called him 'that?'

She sighed tiredly as she collapsed onto a bench in the kitchen of the manor. She laid her head down on the island with a loud thump. Her mother, who had just started cooking looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello, Weiss. I assume Harry roped you into his morning workout?" Schone asked.

Weiss groaned without looking up at her mother. "He's a nightmare! Just because I called him a slave driver when it comes to his training regimen, I have to work like a dog just because of it!"

Schone chuckled. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't call him a slave driver," she commented.

"I can't help it! He is! Have you _seen_ the crazy training exercises he makes me do?! Everyone in the Animagus Corp. call him one! I mean, I know it's because he himself was never prepared for all the crap he had go through, but…" She groaned out loud. "What he does is crazy!"

Schone shook her head sadly. It had taken several months, but she had finally gotten Harry to be open and truthful with her about his past. He was reluctant, but after calmly and softly coaxing him, he told her about his life. It had hit her and her family hard. How could this one kid go through all that and smile as brightly as he did?

After that, he became closer to them all. Damon, ever the businessman, began to try and find a way to recreate a wizard's broom. It was still in the testing phase, though. Weiss had opened up more with them all after hanging out with Harry. His story about having no parents hit her hard. Winter had taken it upon herself to always keep Harry's mind off his past, as it had proven to be very unhealthy for him.

Her musing was broken off when Harry walked in with a large, white owl on his shoulder. "Hey, Mrs. Schnee," Harry said waving.

Schone smiled at him. "Hello, Harry. And haven't I asked you not to speak to me so formally?" She sent a small glare at him.

He grinned cheekily. "Yes, ma'am, you have."

The owl on his shoulder flew over and landed near Weiss and began to nuzzle up against her affectionately. Weiss looked over and smiled slightly as she lifted a finger and petted the bird.

"Hello, Hedwig," she stated (**An: Sorry, but I like Hedwig! I couldn't not have her in this story!**).

The snowy owl hooted softly. Weiss chuckled. "Thank you, Hedwig. But I already knew that."

Hedwig hooted in amusement. Harry frowned.

"Not you too, ya ruddy bird."

Hedwig flew over to her master and pecked him on the cheek. "Ouch," he mumbled, rubbing his cheek absentmindedly.

"You ready for Beacon, Harry?" Schone asked watching Harry and Hedwig in amusement.

"As I'll ever be," he responded. He silently petted Hedwig as he looked out the window.

"At least you know what you're getting into this time," Weiss chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. There is that."

A shuffling was heard at the staircase. Winter Schnee walked down the stairs looking half asleep.

"Good morning Winter," Schone said smiling.

"'Morning Mom," she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't a morning person.

"Hey, Winter," Harry said waving at her.

Winter looked up at him and smirked. "Hey Harry," she said with a light, whimsical tone.

"'Morning Winter," Weiss muttered.

"'Morning, little sister."

Winter sat down at the table and stretched her hands above her, yawning. To reiterate, Mornings were not her favorites.

"So, Winter, are you enjoying your time off?" Schone asked.

"I would if I could sleep," Winter commented with a scowl.

"I know the feeling," Weiss said glaring at the only male in the room.

Harry threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey! I used to have to cook for two whales and a horse. Can't fault me for having to wake up early to avoid the shit they threw my way."

"No, we can't," Winter agreed, but she had an evil grin on her face. She stood up and walked towards Harry and said, "Buuuuttttt…I _can_ fault you for being the reason I woke up this morning. Your training was unusually loud this morning. And, I can't just let you get away with forcing my dear sweet sister to endure your training, now can I?"

Harry began to get nervous. "Um, Winter? What are you-?"

He couldn't finish as she stopped in front of him and began to scratch him behind his ears. They twitched and Harry felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.

"W-Winter! Qu-quit it!" he cried out as another shiver of pleasure shot down his spine.

Weiss grinned as she bolted up and joined her sister. She began to repeat the process, causing the black haired Faunus to fall to his knees.

"Weiss! Not you too! Pleeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, stoooooppppppp!" he cried louder.

Schone laughed. She always wanted her family to be a 'real' family, which she had thought was impossible with all the problems her husband's company faced with White Fang. However, since Harry had shown up, they had come together like she had always wanted.

She would forever be grateful to him for that.

* * *

**Two days later, airship heading to Beacon**

The airship was about half a mile from Beacon. Harry was leaning against a wall staring out at the scenery as Weiss stood next to him, her usual stoic look on her face.

Harry yawned. "Are we there yet?"

Weiss glared at him. "For the fifth time, no," she told him.

Harry groaned. "This thing is too damn slow!" he exclaimed quietly. "I'm tired of waiting!"

"Well, get used to it!" Weiss hissed. "We all can't go wizard like you and just bolt to Beacon on a broomstick, freaking half the populous in the process!"

"I like to think of it as I'm inspiring new ideas to normally closed minded individuals," Harry said.

Weiss rolled her eyes at him. "You have an interesting outlook on life."

"Kinda' have too."

Their transaction didn't go unnoticed. There were a few watching with various viewpoints on the situation.

"The heiress of the Schnee Company being civil with a Faunus? What the hell?! That dirty little Faunus bewitched her somehow!"

"Hey, isn't that the Faunus that helped turn the Schnee Dust Company's views on Faunus's around?"

"Yeah! I think that's him! I saw him in the Mystal Regional Tournament a few weeks back. He was badass!"

"He's a no good Faunus walking around with people far above his own status. What's he doing in this prestigious school anyways?"

"Kyaa! He's sooo handsome! Eepp! He looked at me!"

Weiss's hand twitched towards Myrtenaster at the last comment. Harry, however, being completely ignorant of the comments or simply not caring (probably both), gave no sign that he heard them.

Just then, a hologram appeared before all the windows of the airships. It was of a woman with long vibrant blonde hair and bright green eyes, not as bright as Harry's, but bright nonetheless.

"Hello, students. My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the hologram said.

Harry snickered at her last name, but Weiss elbowed him, forcing him to be silent. "I congratulate you all for being accepted into this prestigious academy. You all worked hard get where you are now, so don't squander it. Good luck, and welcome to Beacon!" The hologram disappeared.

People began to talk excitedly. Harry smirked as Weiss smiled.

"Here we go," Harry said, looking in the general direction of Beacon.

* * *

Adam had been observing the interaction between Harry and Weiss with great interest.

'_So, this is the Faunus that changed the Schnee Dust Company into a company of hating Faunus, to actually employing unemployed Faunus and treating them with the respect they deserve,'_ Adam mused in his head._ 'Hmmm…I can't wait to meet him.'_

Blake was reading a book when she noticed Adam's inquisitive look. "Adam?" she asked. "Everything okay?"

Adam looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, it's all good. Just something tells me things just got a lot more interesting."

Blake looked at him a moment before sighing and returning her attention to her book. She would never understand Adam.

* * *

Isabella Vulpes stared out window at Beacon. It was an amazing sight. Finally, all her training would be put to the test.

Isabella stared back at her reflection for a moment. Her reddish-blonde hair only went down to her shoulders and liked to spike up at the ends. Her fox ears twitched slightly as she continued to gaze at her startling blue eyes.

"H-hey. Calm down, Pyrrha," Jenna said worriedly.

Isabella turned and saw Pyrrha was staring at Beacon with a large, un-Pyrrha-like grin on her face. She clenched her fists tightly.

"Finally there. Get ready, Potter, I _will_ have my rematch," she said with an evil chuckle.

"H-h-hey Pyrrha, please don't chuckle like that. I-it doesn't suit you."

Isabella sighed. Well, at least Beacon won't be boring.

* * *

Ruby Rose and her step-sister Yang Xiao Long stared out at Beacon in awe.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here!" the fifteen year old Huntress-in-training exclaimed excitedly as she pointed down at a building. "I guess home isn't so far away after all."

Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "Beacon's our home now."

"What kind of people do you think we'll meet?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I hope they're better than vomit boy over there."

Jaune Arc just threw up into a crash can. Curse his motion sickness.

* * *

"Oh! I can't wait to get to Beacon! Can you believe we made it here together! But not…'_together_, together,'" Nora Valkyrie rambled to her friend Lie Ren.

Ren sighed and smiled slightly as Nora continued to ramble on. Leave it to Nora to be this excited.

* * *

Lily Nightingale smirked. This was it. The beginning of the rest of her life. She would become a Huntress. She would overcome any obstacle in her way. Then, she would find _him._

Then, she would kill certain _someone _and _his lackey_ for the pain they put her through. All was going according to her plan.

She ran a hand through her glowing red hair as the doors of the airship opened up. Green eyes that glowed like death stared at the majesty that was Beacon.

* * *

**An:** Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will chronicle everyone meeting up.

Onto something different, if any of you actually visit my profile regularly, I have seven stories published so far, and have more ideas than I have time. What I'd like to do is publish three more stories so I can have ten stories to work on and when I finish those ten, I can work on some more (I have more ideas than what is posted my profile, so, I'll be kept busy on this site for a while).

Review on which ones you want me to do, or say wait until I'm finished with the seven I got now. It's what you guys want. I'm just in writer's block on most of those stories I've got published, and my mind's usually on one of the other stories I have planned.

Here's a small description of what each is about:

**Lord of Azkaban (Harry Potter fanfiction):** Rating- M: After the DOM incident, Harry is thrown into Azkaban, where the Dementors suck out Voldemort's soul piece from his scar. The Dementors give him the ring of the first Lord Azkaban, and Harry decides to end Voldemort, Dumbles, and Fudge once and for all. Inside: Voldemort Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Fudge Bashing, Harmony (Harry/Hermione) pairing, multiple crossover themes, possible lemons.

**Very 'Lestrange' Happenings (Harry Potter fanfiction):** Rating- T: Harry begins to hear a voice in his head claiming to be his long lost brother, who reveals everything in Magical Britain is not what it seems. Inside: Dark, Evil Dumbledore, Good Death Eaters and Voldemort.

**Power of the Devil Fruits (One Piece fanfiction):** Rating- T: Luffy discovers a hidden power that exists within all Devil Fruits. Pre-Arlong Park Arc. Inside: Smart, yet still idiot Luffy, LuNa (Luffy/Nami) pairing.

**Enough is Enough (Naruto fanfiction):** Rating- T: When Kakashi refuses to train Naruto for the Chunin Exams, Naruto decides enough is enough and trains himself for the exams. Only he does it in a way no one expected. Inside: no pairings yet, slight Kakashi bashing, Sasuke bashing, smart, calm Naruto.

**Salamander on the Grand Line (Fairy Tail/One Piece fanfiction):** rating- T. Natsu defeats Acnologia at the Eclipse Gate, only to be thrown into the world of One Piece near death on the deck of the Going Merry, right when Nami betrayed Luffy. Now eternally stranded in this world, Natsu joins the Strawhats in accomplish one thing…Kick Igneel's ass for sending him here in the first Place! Inside: NaNa (Natsu/Nami) pairing.

**Dragons of Remnant (Fairy Tail/RWBY fanfiction):** rating- T: Natsu, Gajeel, Cobra, and Windy end up in the Emerald Forest during the Beacon entry exam. Ozpin invites them to attend Beacon.

**Magic and Chakra (Harry Potter/Naruto fanfiction):** rating- M: Voldemort, when trying to kill Harry and his twin brother, sent Harry to the Elemental Countries, where Anko found him. Years later, his family finds a way there to seek refuge from Voldemort's influence over Britain.

**Dragon's Call (Fairy Tail fanfiction):** rating- T or M, not decided yet: The Tenrou team barely escapes from Acnologia's wrath. However, after an annual Fairy Tail New Year's bash, Natsu, Gajeel, and Windy are plagued with horrible nightmares involving a faceless assailant and several old ruins. When they go to investigate, they discover secrets that should've been kept hidden. Inside: NaLu (Natsu/Lucy), GaLe (Gajeel/Levy) pairings.

**Tales of the Strawhats (One Piece/Tales of the Abyss fanfiction):** rating- M: Kuma inadvertently sent all the Strawhats to the world of Auldrant. Sorry about the lack of description.

**Dragon, Fox, and Vampire (Fairy Tail, Naruto, and Rosiaro+Vampire fanfiction):** rating- M: Natsu is sent to Yokai Academy (**is this spelt right?**) by an unforeseen force during the fight with Acnologia on Tenrou. Naruto is sent there via Kurama tampering with the seal in order to save him from Madara. Now, the two must deal with becoming a full dragon and kitsune, respectfully, while dealing with… [shudder] high school. Inside: Natsu/Inner Moka pairing, Naruto/Outer Moka pairing, Tsukune/Mizore/or Kurumu pairing, Badass/Monster/Tsukune.

**All in the Past (Naruto fanfiction):** rating T: Team 7 is thrown several years into the future and discover they might be able to change the future. Inside: Ninja/Kage/Inari among other things.

**DragonKnight (Fairy Tail fanfiction):** rating M: Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers are kicked out of Fairy Tail for a crime they didn't commit. Furious, they create a Dark Guild hell bent on clearing their names. Inside: NaZa (Natsu/Erza) pairing eventually, eventual GaLe (Gajeel/Levy) pairing, eventual LaMi (Laxus/Mirajane) pairing, dark Dragon Slayers.

**A Different Approach (Harry Potter fanfiction): **rating M: A simple choice can change everything. Tom, before he became Voldemort, discovers a book in the Restricted Section that would change the Wizarding World for the better. And what would happen if a Harry from this reality met a different Harry, in whose reality Voldemort was evil? Inside: Dark, but Good Tom/Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore, Dark Harry, Harry multi (Hermione, Susan, and Daphne), Alive James/Lily, Manipulative Dumbledore.

**Lords of the East Blue (One Piece fanfiction):** rating T: The Strawhats die at Raftel by the combined might of Akainu and Blackbeard. However, Gold Roger appears before them and sends them back in time to become stronger. Inside: LuNa, ZoRo (Zoro/Robin), SaHa (Sanji/Hancock), UsKa (Usopp/Kaya), Chopper/OC, Franky/?, Strong StrawHats!

**One Little Slip (Harry Potter/One Piece fanfiction):** rating- T: This is inspired by _Pirate Malfoy_ by **solarbear** and challenge 91 from **TheBlackSeaReaper**, but that's about it**. **Draco and Hermione slip down into a small pond in the Forbidden Forest during their first detention and wash up on an island in the East Blue. Years later, they join the Strawhats. What misadventures will come their way with these two on their crew? Inside: eventual Dramione (Draco/Hermione), somewhat smarter Luffy, LuNa.

That's it for now! Review or PM me on which you would like to see me write or just tell me to wait until I'm close to done with the seven I got! Let me know what you guys would like to see! 'Till next time!


End file.
